


Day 3: Neighbors

by chokeprildemon



Series: Hearty KRTSK Fest Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Kuroo woke up too early and he smelled coffee coming from his neighbor's balcony





	Day 3: Neighbors

Kuroo is awake, it was pretty early for him to be awake at this time. He opened the sliding door to his balcony. He stepped out and breathe in the fresh air. He smelled coffee, fresh brewed coffee. He looked to his right, his neighbor was there too.

 A tall blonde, sitting on a chair with his knees up to his chest. He's reading a book.

 _'Cute'_   he thought to himself.

 "Morning" Kuroo tried to be friendly, at least.

 The blonde looked up to him, his face was stoic.

 "I'm Kuroo"

 The blonde looked at him again and then he looks around.

 "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh.. Yeah?"

"Oh. Why?"

"Why.. Because I wanted some of your coffee? It smells good"

 The blonde looks to his coffee and then to the raven. Face completely clueless. Well, of course, he gave the most moronic answer. He is definitely the worst in flirting.

 "I can fetch you some"

 Kuroo was shocked, didn't expect that the blonde would actually give him one. The tall blonde went into his house and came with another cup of freshly brewed coffee. Kuroo took the cup, bringing the cup to his lips and the smell of a coffee immediately went into his nostrils.

 He took a sip and, "Ah" his throat feels warm, the coffee was grinded perfectly and the amount of sugar and creamer are just perfectly to his taste.

 "Pft"

 A chuckle escaped from the blonde's mouth, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand.

 "Why did you laugh?"

"Ah, nothing. Its just that you look very happy sipping the coffee"

"Its so good! You can open a cafe with this!"

 The blonde's eyes widened, a dust of pink blush were forming on his cheeks. It was fade but Kuroo can see it perfectly. His heart skipped a beat.

 "I can teach you how to brew it" the blonde said

"Really?! Thank you um.."

"Tsukishima"

"Thank you Tsukki!"

"Its Tsukishima"

**Author's Note:**

> I made TWO fics for Day 3 yikes xD


End file.
